The Moon Kingdom, History Through Reluctant Eyes
by Remsyk
Summary: The destruction of the Moon Kingdom shaped who they were to become. We all know their stories. But does the history of the Moon Kingdom look so rosy through the eyes of an outsider? Perhaps there is more to the story than we initially believed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is part of a much larger series I've finally gotten the lady balls to write. This particular story was a spark of inspiration that didn't quite fit with the rest, but needed to be told nonetheless.

* * *

_The destruction of the Moon Kingdom shaped who they were to become. We all know their stories. But does the history of the Moon Kingdom look so rosy through the eyes of an outsider? Perhaps there is more to the story than we initially believed._

How strange to look back on that time with fondness, after all the death and oppression, the pain and suffering that was endured over centuries. Yet, it was a simple time, relatively speaking. What was expected of me and the role I held was easy, mindless even, though had they known that, I would have probably been punished for it.

But I'm not making much sense, am I? Perhaps I should start at the beginning, though I'm not even sure where to begin.

I lived on the Moon for most of my life. I suppose most of my existence would be a more accurate way to phrase it, but the technicalities aren't important.

I was born and raised on the Earth, and I was happy there. I was a princess, you see, and far from a proper one. I had many older brothers and sisters, so I didn't have to worry about ruling, not that I wanted to anyway. I was allowed to focus on my own powers, which would prove to be my greatest strength and greatest weakness.

There was peace between the different Kingdoms, and often times I was called to help one of them with an attack or uprising, but my naivety blinded me to their resentment, their hatred of depending on another to defend their own world. That hatred eventually reached its breaking point. Looking back, it's obvious what pushed them so far, but then we were all blind to its influence.

I wasn't very old when the Unification happened. Early twenties, I suppose, though its been so long. Though it gave rise to the Moon Kingdom that is well known and loved, it was a dark period in the history of the planets, and one that is not easily forgotten. Even today, I can see the rifts and alliances that were formed during that time, shown in much more subtle ways, such as who stands next to another, how they all classify themselves, and the strength of the bonds that hold them together.

It was then that I lost my freedom, my power, my strength, and my planet.

My crime? Defending my world. Do not misunderstand; unifying the kingdoms was and is a good thing. However, the basis upon which it occurred was far darker than the history books say.

My punishment? Far greater than I wish to admit. Many of the requirements for my punishment are obsolete or meaningless by this time, but the greatest and perhaps the most harsh of them still stands.

My sentence? To serve until I am no longer needed. While this may seem like a gift, to live until my purpose is done, what does that leave me with? My time in this world is unknown, the moment I leave this world dictated by people who care nothing about my fate.

I curse my immortality sometimes.

So for a thousand years, I watched and served, advising the Queens on the matters of the System, how to speak with the other Kingdoms, dictating power and authority. Early on, it was a hard and thankless task, as the Queens remembered the resistance, and treated me with disdain, and I felt the same towards them. But as the years passed, the memories of that time faded, and with it the knowledge of my past and origins. I became just another face behind the Queen, albeit a constant one.

I watched as strong Queens and weak ones ruled masterfully or blundered through their reign. I watched as Princesses from other Kingdoms came and went, offering companionship and allegiances to the current young Moon Princess. I watched as their ties were forged, strengthened and broken, alliances switched from one kingdom to the next and back, political intrigue and deception rise and fall.

Even the Moon had these constants, though they diminished with time as the Kingdoms grew closer.

In the end, I came to grow fond of the Queen and Princess. It was inevitable really. I had long since given up my feelings of resentment and hatred. I was beyond resignation and despair. All that was left was acceptance. Why not try to enjoy the time I had? After all, my life could end at a moment's notice.

I suppose I was rather cruel in the beginning, in a way. My charge was to defend the Queens of the Moon to the best of my (severely handicapped) ability. Needless to say, early on, I did not quite do the job that was expected of me, though a Queen never died while under my protection. I will admit, however, there were times when I wished something would happen, and I would be just a moment too slow, or a second behind, just enough to fail my duty and end my misery. As time went on and I accepted my fate, I began to care a bit more about my position and the responsibilities it entailed. I began to care about the Queens and their safety.

I find it rather ironic then, that the one Queen whom I cherished above all others was the one person I could not protect.


	2. Chapter 2

I settled into my position, two steps behind the throne, one step to the left, mask firmly in place, not a hair out of line. After all, it was expected of me as Chief Advisor to the Queen of the Moon. Said Queen was concentrating on the visitors below, her eyebrows drawn together, her lips pinched just so, the only indicators that the reports were not what she wanted to hear.

Normally, I would listen, concentrating on reading between the lines, drawing out information that wasn't stated outright, but I already knew what these reports said. It was the same as before; another kingdom had fallen.

I felt like sighing, but held it in; it wouldn't do if the Queen's Advisor didn't seem interested.

"That's as much as we know, my Lady." The scout bowed his head. "My deepest apologies."

Queen Serenity waved away his apologies, smiling gently at him. "No need to apologize. Thank you for your efforts. You are dismissed."

He bowed again, then turned and marched out swiftly, closing the door behind him with a dull thud. I kept still, waiting for the echoes of his departure to disappear.

Finally, Serenity sighed and leaned back in her throne, weariness showing plainly on her face. I took my cue and stepped forward, my movements marked only by the sound of silk gliding over the stone floor.

"So," she began, eyes unfocused. "Uranus has fallen."

I drew level with her chair and stared down at her, waiting for her to continue. She looked so weary then, so different from the carefree girl I remember. Was it really that long ago?

I held back a smile as I noticed an old habit of hers, one she insisted she didn't have. When thinking, she sometimes spoke certain thoughts out loud, and this was no exception.

"How can we hope to stop this?"

"Perhaps," I said softly, startling her out of her thoughts. "We could take a step back. Our troops are worn down and tired from the constant battles. Taking a moment to regroup would be in our best interests."

She held my gaze, her lilac eyes reflecting guilt and no small amount of uncertainty. "We've lost three kingdoms so far. How did she become so powerful?"

I tilted my head, considering how to answer her. Would she believe my theory?

"It's possible that she's not working on her own," I stated cautiously.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but did not speak, playing her own waiting game.

I suppressed a sigh and continued. "I agree that she is wields too much power for just a simple queen. There has to be another force at work."

She turned away from me, hiding her face as she thought over what I said. I waited patiently for her reply, knowing from experience she preferred to do her heavy thinking in relative private. When she turned back to me, her gaze was firm.

"Without further evidence, it's pointless to contemplate that theory; it will only cloud our judgement of what we know to be fact." She stood gracefully, her dress flowing effortlessly around her as she stepped off the dais. I bowed my head to her as she rose, and fell in a step behind her.

"I want the princesses of the Outer Ring here; they can do no good tied to their fallen homes now."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Also, we will need to send reinforcements to Saturn. Have the remaining troops fall back to their front line; we cannot afford to remove anyone from the battlefield."

"Of course."

I followed demurely behind her through the palace halls, ignoring the bows and greetings from the people we encountered. She, on the other hand, returned every greeting, a smile here, a nod there, instilling a sense of grace and confidence as a proper queen should.

I couldn't help but think back to her youth, how she hated the attention the court gave her. She was such a shy child. I used every trick I had learned over my years in an effort to draw her out. In the end, it was the act of claiming the responsibility of Queendom that broke her shy demeanor.

We walked the familiar route until we reached her quarters. As she went inside, I grabbed a passing messenger and relayed her orders. He ran at full speed down the hall. Satisfied, I followed her through the doors, securing them behind me.

She had already stepped through the drawing room into the bedroom. I leaned against the doors for a moment, breathing deeply in a rare moment of solitude.

"Are you coming?" she called from the back room. Had it been any other queen, I would have taken offense to the summon. With her, she could call me a fool and I'd smile. It seemed so strange to think that way, but even when she was a child, there was something about her that seemed to calm my seeming endless despair.

I chuckled as I entered the room. "I've told you time and time again. That dress is too impractical when it comes to dressing yourself."

She huffed and made a face at me, a rare gesture that survived her childhood. I smirked at her, indicating she should turn around, and began the process of removing her dress.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked softly, standing in place as I tugged gently at the ties.

"What else could you do?" I replied easily. Every evening since the war began, she would ask the same question, and I in turn, replied with my own. It almost became a ritual with us, a way to reaffirm her actions and decisions earlier that day. Tonight, I added my own.

"You are no longer a child," I pushed her forward gently, and she stepped out of the dress. "A princess can afford to doubt herself because her mother rules. A queen cannot, because she can only turn to herself."

She sighed heavily, raising her arms automatically as I draped her robe over her. "Speaking of princesses, where has my little nightmare gone?"

I let out a short laugh at her frustration as I gathered the dress, knowing she would not like my answer.

"Earth."

"What?" She whirled around swiftly, turning to face me as I moved around the room. "How could you not stop her? What about the other girls? Does she have no sense? We are waging a war!"

I tried to hide my smile, turning my back to her as I finished my chores around the room, but in the end, her rant was longer than my chores, and I sat comfortably on her bed as she rambled.

"That stubborn girl! How many times do I have to tell her-"

"Don't fall in love." I injected.

She glared at me, but I was long past caring about the supposed terrifying glares of the Moon Queens.

"Her love for that boy clouds her judgement."

"As it clouded your judgement when you were her age." I tilted my head at her. "Don't think that I have forgotten your own faults. You nearly started a war of your own."

She had the grace to look sheepish for a moment, damn her, but her glare quickly replaced it.

"I've since learned from my mistakes, and I will not allow her to make the same ones I did."

"Do you really believe it will be that easy?" I leaned back on my arms. "I have watched over many princesses. As they became queens, they each vowed to teach their daughters the sense they learned so they could avoid the same trouble. And every one of them failed."

She frowned at me. "I find it hard to believe that each one failed."

"What did your mother always call you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, then stopped herself. She glared at me as she realized the point I was getting to.

"Let her learn from her own mistakes. All you can do is try to mitigate the damage."

She quirked a smile at me. "Or delegate that job to you."

I laughed then, something I had never done with another queen. I had never considered the possibility of befriending them, always staying at arms reach. But somehow, she managed to slip by my defenses, so much so I almost considered her as a younger sister.

She stepped towards me, her gaze softening. "How many princesses have you had to put in line because of love? How many times have you tried to steer us in the right direction, despite our best efforts to resist?"

I held her gaze, sobering slightly, but did not answer. The truth is I knew the exact number, but thinking of how long I had been chained to this prison left a heavy weight in my chest. What was one more to add to my tally?

She reached for my mask. I stayed frozen in place; I only removed it in the privacy of my own room. No one had seen me without it.

Just as she touched the corner of it, a great hiss startled us out of our trance, and she pulled away quickly, turning to its source.

A dark cat perched on the table by the door, her tail puffed up to twice it's size, her eyes glaring daggers at us. Well, to be honest, she was glaring at me, as if this whole situation was my fault, but Luna and I rarely saw eye to eye.

"My Lady! What is the meaning of this!" She all but growled, her tiny body quivering with anger.

Serenity straightened and faced the feline, her eyes cool as she regarded her. "I could ask you the same thing. Where is my daughter?"

Luna's eyes went wide for a moment before she settled back on her haunches, her tail returning to normal size. She lowered her head. "She's on Earth, m'lady."

"And why aren't you with her?" By now, her focus was entirely on the unfortunate cat, her hands on her hips.

Watching her interact with the cat reminded me of the stark difference between her time as a princess and as a queen. I could tell Luna was still adjusting to the change in demeanor, though it had been years since Serenity ascended to the throne. Perhaps she still held out hope that a bit of the smiling child had survived the suffocating weight of Queendom. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; even after years of practice, watching the weight of rule crush the last vestiges of childhood from the girl you raised is hard to accept.

"She closed the portal behind her. The other princesses are trying to reopen it as we speak."

Serenity had an...odd habit when it came to controlling her anger. She would take a deep breath, hold it, then let it out through her nose in short bursts until there is nothing left. I asked her about it once. She told me she wasn't even aware she was doing it, but in her mind, she imagined herself chipping away at her anger and releasing the pieces one after the other.

I watched as she went through her regiment once, twice, before she focused again on Luna.

"Once the portal is open, you will bring her straight back. I do not care what business she may have gotten herself wrapped up in. Straight. Back. Is that understood?"

Luna practically withered under her harsh gaze. "Yes, m'lady."

With a nod, she dismissed the feline, who leapt through the doorway and out of sight.

She began to pace, muttering as she went, her control slipping.

"Stupid, stupid girl! The entire delegation will be here tomorrow! Can she not wait another day to see him! The entire council will be in an uproar, believing we are sending envoys to Earth behind their backs!"

She repeated this litany a few times, including a few variations that included cursing her daughter's impatience, odangos, and a rather amusing one comparing the inside of her head to the consistency of clouds.

I finally stood up, tired of her creative curses. I suppose it was enough to draw her attention back, as she stopped pacing and immediately blushed.

"Ah, forgive me. I forgot you were still here."

I quickly quenched the tiny hurt that rose with her words and smiled.

"There is nothing to forgive. If you'll excuse me though, I will see what I can do about getting the princesses prepared for tomorrow. I doubt they're focused on such matters now."

She nodded absently at me, her mind already racing with the importance of tomorrow's meeting. "Yes, please do."

I curtsied lightly to her, wished her a good night, and left the room. She did not reply.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the Queen's chambers, I decided to take the leisurely route to the portal. I remembered that the Princess's favorite portal to use was the Garden Entrance, since it was the closest access point from her room.

I needed some time to think before meeting with the girls.

My interactions with the Princess of the Inner Ring were...limited, I suppose. While I had never been indifferent towards them, my focus had always been the Moon Princess and my responsibilities to her. More and more frequently with each generation, they became advisors, serving out the remainder of their time on the Moon, but this was not always the case.

Forgive my history lesson; I will try to keep it short.

During the Unification, a treaty was signed by the Planets of the System. Due to certain planets' participation in the resistance, certain passages favored certain planets.

However, one provision applied equally to all the kingdoms (except for Pluto, but that is an entirely different lesson), which concerned the matter of service to the Moon.

As I mentioned before, the planets had their own warriors who served and protected them. However, often times the most powerful warrior was also the princess of their kingdom. The provision within the treaty stated that the princess of the planet would be required to spend a set amount of time on the Moon, learning and training alongside the Moon Princess and the other representatives.

The effects were two-fold. The first and most obvious, was the strengthening of the ties between the kingdoms. If they grew up together, they were less likely to attack or fight each other. The second was a form of security for the Moon. Knowing that many princesses also served as protectors, by removing them from their respective kingdoms, said kingdom's defences were weakened, leaving them less likely to retaliate or attack.

There were those who viewed it as giving the Moon the option to create a hostage situation to serve as a buffer should any planet act out of line, though this was never stated out loud, nor was this option ever implemented.

With each generation, the princesses grew closer and closer to the Moon. Early on, they would simply serve our their time, then leave. As time went on, one or two would stay behind, extending their time by a year or two. Then the Inner Ring princesses all extended, staying longer and longer until they just didn't leave. They remained on the Moon until it was time for their own reign on their respective planets. Those of the Outer Ring never stayed longer than necessary, which, given the course of history, was not surprising.

I won't try to generalize the personalities of the princesses to her kingdom. The girls from Mars were not always stubborn and quick tempered, no more than the ones from Jupiter always strong and ready to fight. I will say, however, that the ideologies and priorities unique to each kingdom certainly played a part in shaping the young princesses.

This generation of princesses continued in a pattern that had begun roughly ten to twelve generations ago. Venus held the position of leader, Mercury supported with calm and intelligence, Mars provided the spiritual insight and firm resolve, and Jupiter became the steady pillar upon which the others depended.

The first to arrive was Princess Minako of Venus. She was a serious girl, deciding to focus her energy on developing her power and furthering her studies than playing or socializing. However, our dear princess drew her out of her shell, as she always managed to do, revealing that the child from Venus loved to joke and laugh as much as our own. As the others arrived, she quickly took on the role as leader, guiding the other princesses through their schooling, providing a shoulder to lean on when homesickness struck or their own uncertainties arose.

The next to arrive was Princess Rei of Mars, with all her fire and wrath intact. While I said I would avoid generalizing, I will say that overall, the people of Mars were proud, and the thought of servitude, even then, grated on their nerves. Her first few weeks on the Moon were difficult; often I had to decipher the story of one of Mars' harsh criticisms as our little Princess sobbed during our tutoring sessions. However, with time and Venus's own harsh words, she began to accept her place among the girls, and turned her fire towards unwavering devotion to her sisters-in-arms.

Princess Ami of Mercury arrived shortly after Mars, but her presence was almost completely overwhelmed by the fiery girl. She was quiet and withdrawn, not unlike our current Queen at that age, and preferred the company of books over people. She managed to avoid the others while they dealt with Mars, but once under control, all attention turned to her. I could tell she was overwhelmed at first, but again, our dear princess pulled her kicking and screaming from her shell, and she in turn gave her own contributions to the group. She turned her intelligence outward, using her knowledge to guide and teach the princesses whenever they struggled.

Last to arrive was Princess Makoto of Jupiter. Of all the girls, she seemed the most uncertain of the group, often lashing out if she misunderstood a joke as an insult. She was especially sensitive about her height, as she towered over the other princesses. To my knowledge, none of the princesses taunted her, but those in court could be cruel, and had no qualms on commenting on her strength and size. I recall one such instance that proved to be our princess's breaking point, who spent the better part of the court session publically humiliating the offending party for speaking poorly of her new friend and ally. After that incident, Jupiter seemed far more at ease, finally accepting the knowledge that the others had already accepted her as part of the group.

As for the Outer Ring, well, their stays were pleasant, if not a little awkward. The princesses of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune had all served their, albeit shorter, time before the Inner Ring arrived. The had arrived at different times, their stays never overlapping, as was written in the treaty especially for them.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if anyone even remembers the entire content of the treaty.

I blinked, and took in the scenery. I had arrived that the Garden Entrance, the vibrant colors of the plants overtaking the stark white that dominated the rest of the palace. I loved the Garden; it reminded me of the home I had lost.

I stepped on the grass pathway, my progress muffled by the foliage around me. The Portal was located in the center of the garden, and I made my way quickly through the maze, having long ago memorized its twisting paths.

I paused just before reaching the center, opting instead to watch and listen as the princesses worked. Don't misunderstand, I was not eavesdropping or spying. The...side effects of my longstanding punishment would have destroyed their efforts to reopen the portal.

They worked well together, responding easily to the short commands Venus gave them in order to keep their powers balanced. I didn't have to wait long; a shimmer began to grow at the point where their powers were concentrated, and quickly grew into a full-sized passage.

Luna, who I had not noticed up to that point, quickly leapt through, disappearing with a slight distortion. Just as quickly as she disappeared, she returned, and a tired yet content Moon Princess followed behind her.

The girls quickly dispersed their power and gathered around her, faces displaying varying degrees of anger, exasperation, and worry.

"What were you thinking!" Venus said harshly, drawing close. "It's one thing to go off through the portal on your own, but to close it?"

"Calm down, Minako, I'm sure she has her reasons," Mercury soothed as she smiled gently to the girl in question, trying to meet her eyes.

"Well, speak up," Mars said, arms crossed over her body. She stared down her nose at the girl, obviously holding herself back from completely exploding on the Princess.

"I'm sorry," she replied meekly, eyes locked with the ground. "I just had to see him again."

Jupiter heaved a sigh, reaching forward to gently push her chin up, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Serenity, we're not angry. We're upset that you ran off without us."

"I am sorry," she repeated, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"What about the portal? You've never done that before." Venus pressed, her stance firm.

Serenity gave a delicate sniffle, turning her gaze to the blond princess. "It closed behind me. I don't know how it happened. I thought I was going to be trapped on Earth!"

Mercury looked curious, her eyes darting from Serenity to the portal and back. "I wonder…"

Mars harumphed, cutting off Mercury's train of thought. "Just another reason why you shouldn't go running off on your own, let alone hopping off to Earth." She shifted her stance, opting to put her hands firmly on her hips. "Besides, he's going to be here tomorrow, which, might I add, is just a few hours away since we've been up all night looking for you!" She was almost shouting by the end of her tirade.

I stepped around the corner then, deciding now was as good a time as any to interject.

"I believe, then, it would be wise to get some rest."

They jumped at my voice, Mars and Jupiter turning quickly to face me. I noticed the protective stances they settled into, but chose to ignore it.

I stopped a few paces from them, ignoring the warning growl from Luna as I looked them over. I locked my gaze with Serenity, knowing the act alone would cause her to cave to my demands.

"I believe we need to have another talk, little one. We will speak while you prepare for sleep." I waited until she nodded, then turned my attention to the others.

"Thank you for your efforts to restore the portal. I will take the Princess back to her room; you should return to your own. Remember to be in the throne room at first belltoll tomorrow morning; to be late is unacceptable." I turned and began walking back through the Garden, knowing Serenity would follow without question.

I could almost feel the glares bearing into my back as I walked away, already well aware of their feelings towards me.

The walk back to her room was silent, broken only by a delicate sniffle as she tried to hold her composure. I led her through the empty corridors, replaying the conversation I had overheard in my head. The portals had never closed on their own before. They were controlled by appointed watchers arranged into teams of four, whose job was to open and close the portals accordingly and maintain their passage. If the portals were closing without their control, then the possibility of an outside source tampering with the connection was highly likely, if a little far fetched. A lot of power was required to stabilize the portals, which is why a team of watchers was necessary. But if the they could be controlled from the outside, the results would be nothing short of chaos…

I stopped automatically outside her door, mentally berating myself for getting lost in my thoughts for a second time that evening. I glanced over my shoulder, noting her slumped shoulders and troubled gaze.

"Now then," I pushed her door open, and indicated she should enter first. She walked past me, looking rather dejected, and I stepped inside.

She had stopped in the middle of the room, and jumped at the sound of the door closing behind me.

I raised an eyebrow as I met her sheepish look and walked past her into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out suddenly. I paused in pulling her robe from the dresser and glanced at her.

"What for?"

She fidgeted where she stood, shifting from one foot to the other as she avoided my eyes. "I couldn't help myself. I had to see him again!"

I sighed heavily and finished with the dresser, closing it as I stood and moved to her. I stepped behind her and began to remove her dress, suppressing the feeling of deja vu that threatened to surface.

"Tell me about the portal."

"Oh, well," she stammered, surprised by my question. "It was working fine when I used it. I didn't notice anything strange. But as soon as I passed through to Earth, it disappeared. I felt some wind as it closed; that's how I knew to look."

I hummed gently, letting her know I was still listening. The wind could have been an indication to the way the portal was closed. So put it simply, portals are like tubes connecting two worlds together. If it was closed on both sides simultaneously, then the air in between would simply disperse. However, if one side was closed off, then the portal would collapse on itself, pushing any trapped wind out the opening. So, someone closed the portal on the Moon's side first. I frowned at my conclusion, but held my thoughts to myself.

"I was worried I was trapped. I told Endymion about it when I saw him, and he told me he would send someone to check on it. But when we got back to the portal, it was open again, and that's when Luna jumped through." She sniffled again. "I was really scared I would be trapped on Earth."

"Little one, you wouldn't have been trapped. No one would have left you there."

She nodded and stepped out of the dress that was now pooled at her feet.

"However," I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as she pulled on the robe I had set aside. "That does not excuse the fact that you disobeyed your Queen's order to remain within the Moon Kingdom until this situation is resolved. Please try to remember that we are at war, as difficult a concept as it may be to grasp."

She flinched at my tone and nodded.

"Because tomorrow is so important, I will have to suspend the appropriate punishment until after the Council Meeting. In the meantime, you are to be escorted from this point forward. One of the princesses will accompany you at all times until further notice. I will leave the rotation for them to decide."

Her shocked gaze met my own. "An escort!?" She cried.

I nodded firmly. Her face crumpled, and she lowered her head to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am." She mumbled.

Satisfied, I pushed her gently towards the bed, picked up her dress, and moved to arrange her sheets as she settled. Just before I turned away, she laid a hand on my arm, halting my movements.

"Have you ever been in love?" She whispered.

I sucked in a breath, startled by her question. "What makes you ask that, little one?" I replied softly.

"I wonder if you have ever done something foolish for love, if you understand why I could not wait another day to see him."

I closed my eyes, thankful for my mask. "I have."

Before she could reply, I pulled away and dimmed the lights in the room. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night," She whispered, and I left, shutting the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning feeling only slightly refreshed. The bright light seemed to dance across the walls, but I couldn't enjoy its beauty. It seemed almost a mockery of current events. How could a morning seem so normal when other worlds were in chaos?

I went about my daily routine automatically, trying to keep my thoughts focused on the day's events. As I arranged my hair, my thoughts drifted back to last night and the implications of tampering with the portals.

Portals are our main method of transportation between the worlds. The kingdoms have used them for as far back as I could remember. Over time, the method of creating and sustaining portals has been refined, so much so only four people were required, but it was still four people who needed to be in tune with one another, to align their power and hold a balance between them. It was very possible that Beryl had recruited watchers into her army, but even that brought up the question of where she could be hiding in between battles. Watchers needed to know where they were opening a portal to, and the easiest way to learn is by visiting. As far as I knew, no watcher had ever been outside the system.

I frowned and abandoned that train of thought. As interesting as it was to speculate, it only served to distract me from the task at hand. I finished my morning routine, pausing to inspect my work in the mirror. Hair, attire, mask, check, check, and check. I tilted my head as I studied my reflection. My up-do brought my hair up almost to my shoulders, and my movements highlighted its silvery strands in the light. I frowned at this; to think I would live long enough to have grey hair. I pushed the vain thought aside, and satisfied with my appearance, set out through the palace.

I walked slowly down the corridor, the lines of pillars casting regular shadows across my path. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice him until I had passed.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind, and I was pulled around a pillar to rest against a solid chest.

I closed my eyes as I savored the contact, unafraid of my vulnerable position.

"Worried about today?" He murmured, his voice coming from just behind my ear.

I hummed and leaned against him, reaching up to rest my hands on his arms, basking in his heat.

He pulled his arms tighter and sighed.

"Everything will be alright. Try to think about after the meeting. I have something for you."

I turned my head, peering up and over my shoulder. Most of his face was in shadow, but I could clearly see his fierce eyes.

"Why wait until after?"

He smiled. "Because then you won't be distracted by this meeting."

I sighed and pouted slightly. He chuckled at my antics, his voice causing a gentle rumble against my back.

We staying like that for a few minutes longer, until a bell began to toll in the distance, alerting me of the time.

I squeezed his arms against me before I took a reluctant step forward. He dropped his arms slowly, holding contact until the last moment.

"I must go, otherwise…"

I turned to him as he sighed, and I took a moment to commit his image to memory.

He smiled ruefully as I studied him. "Afraid I'll disappear?"

"I have much to be afraid of."

"Don't worry so much. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble."

I smiled at him. "Why do I not believe you?"

He shrugged playfully, then leaned in quickly, gently brushing his lips to my cheek.

"Until we meet again, my dear," he whispered, then he was gone, disappearing into the fading gloom.

I blinked and suppressed a sigh. I was not going to act like a lovesick schoolgirl.

I used the rest of the walk to control my composure. I could feel my cheek tingling from his kiss, and suppressed the urge to blush. Before long, the doors of the throne room were before me, and I stepped through, my mask, figuratively and literally, firmly in place.

As I walked the long hall, I studied the collection of people talking quietly amongst themselves.

The raised chairs had been brought in, creating the sense of standing on a stadium floor, though it only spanned half the room. The permanent members of the council sat in the highest rows and stretched the length of the bleachers.

The bottom half of the rows were split into sections representing the Planets of the System. The Inner Ring sat along the left of the room, or the Queen's right, while the Outer Ring sat on the opposite side. I glanced over the faces, noting that of the Outer Ring, Saturn's queen was absent, but that was expected given the circumstances.

The Inner Ring was fully represented, and I was satisfied to see the Princesses in their seats looking a little bored, but alert. The delegation from Earth had also taken their seats, their group filling the entire section. At its head sat Prince Endymion, his blue eyes scanning the room, his face carefully neutral.

I stepped up the dais, noting how the noise died as I ascended the stairs. I noticed the extra seat that had been arranged for the Princess and took my place between the two chairs, turning slowly to face the assembly.

I glanced over the room one last time, satisfied that everyone had taken their seats and were quietly waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Honored members, may I present Our Lady of the Moon, Wielder of the Silver Imperium Crystal, and Keeper of the Peace, Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Princess Serenity."

I turned slightly, my body facing the throne and curtsied, my movements accented by the sound of the room rising to their feet to bow.

Queen Serenity emerged from the room behind the throne and gracefully took her seat. Princess Serenity mimicked her mother, looking only a little nervous. I flashed a quick smile in her direction as I stood and she smiled gratefully in return. I stepped between the two chairs and bowed slightly to the Queen, pausing as the room again took their seats.

"With your permission, my Queen," I intoned solemnly, my voice echoing in the sudden silence.

She nodded once, and I stepped to the edge of the dais to address the room.

"This emergency Council Meeting is now in session. Our main topic of discussion is Queen Beryl and her recent attacks on the Outer Ring. We will also discuss the ongoing threat and how to mitigate the damage and eventually negate her power. Are there any objections?" My question was met with silence, and I nodded.

"Very well. We will begin with the facts." I shifted my stance, settling in for a long speech. Best to be comfortable if I was going to be standing still. I glanced quickly across the room. It seemed the seriousness of the situation was not lost on even the Princess, as their faces echoed the solemn atmosphere in the room.

"As many of you may know, Queen Beryl was a minor queen of Earth, serving under Prince Endymion and Royal Court." I inclined my head to where he sat with his advisers, and received a nod in return.

"For reasons unconfirmed, she began to gather supporters who were sympathetic to her cause, and eventually established a decent sized army. Once settled, she began attacking Earth forces, starting with minor raids, and eventually moved up to full scale assaults on Earth's standing army. As word of her rebellion spread, more people began to turn to her side, though their reasons ranged from minor discontent with the ruling family to complete hostility."

A councilman rose from his seat, his hand raised slightly. I nodded to him, granting permission to speak.

"You stated she was just a minor queen. Was she well respected or distinguished in some way that enabled so many to join her on such short notice?"

"There was nothing special about her, at least nothing that we are aware of," Prince Endymion stood, addressing the question in my stead. "She ruled a small province just outside the main city. I suppose the most noteworthy thing about her was that we never had problems with discontent or unhappy citizens. She was a fair ruler."

I nodded to them both, and they took their seats.

"This information has led us to believe that she is not acting alone, but this is conjecture for another discussion. The fact remains that for reasons unknown, her army grew rapidly, which led to the Battle of Gaia. The entirety of the Earth Alliance Forces engaged Queen Beryl's army, which resulted in her rout from the capital. However, before she could be captured, a portal was opened, and she escaped, along with her advisers and a large portion of her army. We do not know where the portal led; anyone who passed through it did not return."

"Is the portal still present?"

"It remained open for three Earth days before vanishing. I suspect it remained open for so long to allow for additional soldiers to pass through should they feel inclined. However, due to heavy policing on the part of the Earth Alliance Forces, there was no further travel through the portal."

I shifted my stance, clasping my arms behind my back.

"Queen Beryl went into hiding for a total of six Earth days, during which her whereabouts were unknown. Even now, we have no clues as to where she may have been hiding. Nonetheless, after the sixth day, there was a surprise attack on Pluto, the result being the destruction of Charon Castle and most of Pluto's inhabitants. Only a few people managed to escape through the Space Portal, which allowed us to realize Queen Beryl's movements.

"Steps were then taken to reinforce the remainder of the Outer Ring. However, it seems that in that short time, her power has grown tremendously, and as a result, Triton Castle of Neptune and Miranda Castle of Uranus have fallen as well."

I gazed around the room, deliberately turning my head so that they could tell I was studying them all. "We have sent all remaining reinforcements to Titan Castle on Saturn, but it would seem her power is growing exponentially, and it's very possible that Titan will fall as well."

My words were greeted with oppressive silence.

"Thank you for your explanation," Queen Serenity said calmly. I turned and curtsied to her before returning to her side.

"Our position is dire, my lords," She stated firmly. "It would be wise to proceed with caution from this point forward, and to view her not as a simple queen, but as an outside threat which must be dealt with in the most decisive manner."

Prince Endymion stood, bowing low to the throne. "My Queen, Earth is ready to lend our full support behind any decision that is made here today. I have brought my best warriors and advisers to assist you in any way we can."

"Thank you, Prince. Your support is appreciated in this trying time."

"Perhaps they should be on the front lines then."

All eyes turned to the man who spoke. He rose slowly from his seat, and I was glad for my mask. Otherwise, my glare would have given away my disgust for the man.

Councilman Takori was as average a man as one could be. He was unremarkable in face or body, easily overlooked, except when he opened his mouth. I will admit, he could be charismatic, but he was also mean-spirited and ruthless, someone who would throw others away if it meant advancing his own agenda.

He leered at the Prince. "This situation has been brought on our heads thanks to your inability to control minor queens. Up to this point, the lives lost have belonged to the unfortunate planets who have stood in the way of her anger. Where have your troops been, I wonder?"

The Prince, to his credit, did not reply in anger, but he could not control his indignation entirely. "My people were focused on reinforcing and defending our borders, and rebuilding those areas she destroyed before she ran. We had no reason to believe that she would attack anywhere else, let alone another planet."

Takori shrugged. "What about between the attack on Charon Castle and Triton Castle? Surely there was enough time to react and move accordingly?"

Prince Endymion opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me to explain, my Prince."

He nodded and sat, leaving the man to stand alone. He turned his teal eyes on the councilman, and addressed him with a calming voice.

"Allow my to introduce myself. I am General Shuten Doji, and I lead the Warriors of Seasons. To answer your question, yes, in theory, we would have had enough time to move our troops to intercept and reinforce Triton Castle. However, due to certain provisions, there are no Space Portals which connect Earth directly to Neptune. We would of had to move our forces here, to the Moon, which could have been construed as a hostile act, before moving them again to Neptune."

Takori waved his hand dismissively. "You misunderstand. I am well aware of how people would react if such an event were to occur. However, seeing as how this threat cannot be handled with regular forces, surely you considered simply utilizing your own warriors instead?"

"That was taken into consideration as well. However, we had no way of knowing how quickly she would move from one planet to the next. We had six days between our own battle and the attack on Charon Castle. The time between that battle and Triton Castle was four days, and it was another four days between Triton Castle and Miranda Castle."

"Then by that reasoning we have enough time to move forces from Earth to Saturn. We have time even now to move your warriors onto the battlefield and cut off this rampage!" Takori said fiercely, his expression reflecting exaggerated outrage.

The General shook his head slowly. "Even with this information, we cannot assume we will have the same amount of time to prepare Titan Castle. If her power is growing as reports suggest, even reinforcements may not be enough to hold."

"Are you suggesting reinforcements are a waste of time?" The councilman scoffed, his gaze smug. "Perhaps we should send only your warriors in their place."

Shuten blinked a moment, but before he could recover, another warrior stood and addressed the assemblymen.

"Considering the scale of her attacks and fact that she is only growing in power, sending our warriors to the front lines without any reinforcements would be a blatant waste of strength. They would simply be overwhelmed."

"Are you suggesting, boy, that you don't have enough power to stop her?" Takori jeered.

The 'boy' in question glared in response, his blue eyes all but projecting his indignation. "I am suggesting that such a comment shows a certain lack of understanding of the situation. I have no doubt about the ability of my team and the power each of them possess. But to throw one or two of them into a volatile mix on the battlefield is nothing short of foolishness."

"And who are you to assess the situation of a battlefield you have never seen?"

"I am General Ryo Sanada, and I lead the Warriors of Virtue."

"Ah, I have heard of your prowess on the battlefield, along with that of your team." Another councilman stood, his bent back and white hair attributing to his calming presence. "I have no doubt that between the two sets of warriors, we will be able to hold back this tide of destruction."

"Thank you, grandfather, for saying so." General Sanada bowed to the man, who nodded and took his seat.

Queen Serenity closed her eyes. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, taking note of her effort to remain calm.

"In light of these comments, what would either of you suggest by way of reinforcements to Saturn?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

The two generals shared a look before the older of the two nodded.

"Considering her current strength and our own losses, we believe it would be best to send a team to Saturn to serve as cover for withdrawal." The young man stated firmly.

"Withdrawal!" Takori shouted, his voice rising above the sudden murmurs of discussion. "Are you suggesting that we abandon the Outer Ring completely?!"

"The fact of the matter is that we have lost too much of the Outer Ring already. The Inner Ring is much easier to defend, and the forces on each planet have had ample time to build up their defenses. By now, it would be foolish to throw forces at Saturn in the attempt to hold the castle. We would simply be overwhelmed." He repeated, looking around the room, his intense eyes almost daring those assembled to speak.

"Young man, if I may," A light, feminine voice cut through the silence, drawing the council's attention as she stood gracefully. She brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder as she rose, the light showing off its deep blue hue.

"I am Queen Naraka of Charon Castle," she began, her red eyes focused on the young general. His eyes widened and he bowed slightly to her, which she returned with a nod.

"I understand what you are saying, but you must understand, from the viewpoint of one who lived and ruled there, I am dismayed that this is the course you would suggest for us."

Sanada inclined his head, acknowledging her words.

"However, despite my own grief, I agree with your assessment. Mourning our losses does us no good if we lose this war. There will be time to rebuild once this is over." She motioned to either side of her, where two women sat. "I am sure my Sisters will agree."

The first woman stood, whom I recognized as Queen Salacia of Neptune. She nodded gently to the council, her sea green hair bound in her signature style, reminding me of the waves of the oceans of Earth. As she nodded, the Queen of Uranus, Lady Anu, also stood, her tall form overshadowing her Sisters. Her short caramel hair appeared wind swept, though I knew from experience this was not the case.

The Queens of the Outer Ring, including Queen Cronus of Saturn, rarely visited the Moon Kingdom, and before this meeting, had never been in the same room together. Yet they stood as one, a united front, as physical manifestations of their planets.

"As much as it pains us to hear it, we all agree with General Sanada's assessment of the situation and are willing to hear his course of action." Queen Anu reaffirmed, her stance projecting solidarity with her Sisters.

General Sanada turned to the dais, his stance unyielding.

"My Queen, my team and I will go to Saturn and cover the withdrawal of forces to the Inner Ring. In the meantime, General Doji and his team will remain here and serve as an additional line of defense for the Moon Kingdom."

Queen Serenity sighed deeply and closed her eyes to the room. As the silence lengthened, I took the time to study the faces of those assembled.

The Queens of the Outer Ring stood like sentinels, their gazes hard and faces haggard. The loss of their kingdoms has been hard on them. Across the room, the Prince of Earth and his advisors sat, their postures tense. The Prince and his Generals were focused entirely on the Queen, but their commanders' eyes continuously darted around the room, taking in everything around them. I tried not to smile; it was obvious that while this was an important discussion, they were growing restless and fidgety.

Their actions reminded me of another set of young participants, and I swept my gaze over the assemblymen to rest on the Princess and her own set of advisors-to-be. As expected, she was fighting back a yawn, still too young to fully grasp the concept of war. After all, it's hard to appreciate something that has had no direct impact on her own life. The young princesses of the Inner Ring displayed varying degrees of interest, from thoughtful expressions to downright boredom.

"Very well." Queen Serenity's voice broke through the silence, her lilac eyes sweeping the room as I had just a few moments before.

"Prince Endymion."

He stood quickly, bowing his head. "My Queen?"

"Please prepare one of your teams for immediate dispatch to Saturn following this meeting. The other will remain here, as General Sanada suggested. I leave the decision of which team up to you."

"Of course, m'lady. I understand." He bowed again and took his seat.

"I believe now is a good time to call a recess to this meeting. Please return upon the next bell. Dismissed." She stood gracefully, and the members of the room stood as well, bowing and curtsying as she stepped around the throne and disappeared into the back room. As I watched her go, I felt a heavy weight settle in my chest, and I tried to identify the source. With a start, I realized I was feeling something I hadn't felt in hundreds of years. Fear.


End file.
